Romantic Proposal
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: Roman is ready to take the next step with his girlfriend and planned a romantic evening with her. Will she say yes to his romantic proposal? Roman/OC. Companion Piece to an upcoming story.


This is a one shot I wrote for RatedrKjErIcHo. It is a companion piece to an upcoming story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my oc. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

* * *

Roman smiled as he got the room ready for his surprise. He couldn't wait to propose to Lacie. The two had met when she came to work for him and her brother, Seth Rollins. They hired her to be the office manager of the security firm they had opened with Dean Ambrose.

He had laughed as he thought about their first meeting. Seth and Dean had hired Lacie when he was on assignment. He walked back into the office and saw this beautiful blond behind the desk in the main area. He was immediately taken with her. But he was worried about Seth's reaction. Both he and Dean had heard about Seth being overprotective of his little sisters. Lacie and her twin, Kelsie.

But Roman had a feeling Lacie liked him. And it wasn't long after she started that he asked her out for dinner. And from that dinner started their relationship. They kept it a secret from Seth for a few months. Seeing each other outside of the office in their apartments. Only Dean had suspected their relationship but he kept quiet.

He laughed as he thought about how Seth finally found out. He had came over to Lacie's apartment and was shocked when the door opened and Roman stood there in only a towel. Seth punched him when he finally realized the seriousness of the relationship.

Now months later, Roman was ready to ask Lacie to marry him. He couldn't wait to make her his wife. He lit the candles all over the living room and turned on the romantic music in the background. Lacie's sister, Kelsie had helped him set everything up and she agreed to make sure Lacie stayed away until the right time.

He heard a car in the driveway and knew it was Lacie. He took a breath and took another look at the ring. It was a one and half carat princess cut diamond ring with a diamond encrusted band in platinum. He looked up as the door opened.

"What's this?" Lacie asked when she walked in and saw the room.

"I wanted to surprise you." He smiled and walked over to her. He got down on one knee and looked up at her. "Lacie, you are the most important person to me. I never knew I would love someone as much as I love you. You are my soul. The reason of my existence. I'm nothing without you. I love you so much and I will love you forever." He took the ring out of his pocket and looked at her as the tears came down her face. "I would be honored if you would marry me. And I promise I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you so happy."

She looked at him and then the ring. She loved him so much and she couldn't think of anything she wanted more than to be his wife. "Yes, yes, I will marry you." She said to him. He smiled and slid the ring on her finger.

"I love you, Lacie." He said before kissing her.

"I love you too." She smiled as their song came on the radio.

"Can I have this dance?" She nodded and took his hand. He pulled her close and she rested her head on his shoulder as I can't help falling in love with you played.

She smiled as she rested her head against his shoulder. She couldn't believe they were engaged. She looked at her ring and smiled.

"I've never been this happy." He said to her.

She pulled away to look at him. "I've never been happier. I love you." He smiled and kissed her passionately. Her hands went to his shirt and she quickly unbuttoned it. He helped her take it off and it fell to the floor. He turned her around to where her back was to him and he unzipped her dress. It joined his shirt on the floor and he moved them over to the sofa. He laid her down and covered her with his body. He kissed her lips and slowly made his way down her body. He kissed her breasts and unhooked her bra at the same.

He took one of her nipples into his mouth and moved to the other one. He continued to make his way down her body kissing every inch of her. She moaned as he did. She moaned as she felt his tongue inside her most intimate place.

"Oh, god, that feels great." She moaned out.

He smiled against her as he continued. He felt her getting close and he pulled away. "Not yet." He said before kissing her. He positioned himself at her and slid inside.

He slowly moved in and out of her bringing her close to the edge each time. She moaned as he did. "Stop teasing and let me come." She said to him.

He smiled again and kissed her. "Patience baby." He said to her as he increase his pace inside her. He felt her getting close again and he felt himself there too. He thrusted inside her two more times before they came together. He leaned down and kissed her.

"That was amazing." She said as they both caught their breathes.

"I think it was too." He smiled. "So, should we talk wedding plans or just enjoy this night?"

She thought and kissed him. "Let's enjoy this night and take this upstairs." He nodded and they both blew out the candles and headed upstairs. They spent the rest of the night making love.

The next morning, Roman woke up first and smiled at the girl in his arms. They were engaged and he hadn't been happier. She was the love of his life and his soul mate. And he couldn't wait for the life they would make together.

Please Review!


End file.
